bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
From the Community
February 2015 Insurgent First Official T.V. Spot From Big Brother 99 on Wikia Books. Check out this new video for Insurgent! ---- February Buzz Books From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Want to know the top five hottest Y.A. books for February? Check it out! ---- Review of Where She Went From Ipaintedafish on If I Stay Wikia. Read about the second book in the "If I Stay" book series by Gayle Forman! ---- New Insurgent Stills From Asnow89 on Divergent Wiki. Wahoo more photos from the Insurgent movie set...enjoy! ---- Fairest by Marissa Meyer Review From Bloody18 on Wikia Books. Brand new user review of Fairest by Marissa Meyer (a prequel book for The Lunar Chronicles). Enjoy! ---- The Copper Gauntlet Cover From Asnow89 on The Magisterium. NEW cover for The Copper Gauntlet, the second book in The Magisterium series by Cassie Clare! ---- Outlander Soundtrack Sneak Peak From Alwaysmore2hear on Outlander Wiki. Check out this blog about the new soundtrack for Outlander (based on the book series). ---- The Third Sleeper Book Club From Bloody18 on Wikia Books. Vote for which book you want to read next for this community run mini book club! ---- January 2015 Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard Official Discussion From SayuriDarling on Magnus Chase Wiki. DISCUSS Rick Riordan's upcoming series with other excited fans (beware of spoilers!). ---- Throne of Glass Fantasy Casting From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. VOTE in our Throne of Glass fantasy casting. ---- Official The Expanse Trailer From Tobiasvl on Expanse Wiki. The official Expanse trailer was finally released! The series is based on James Corey's sci-fi book series. ---- Insurgent Featurette Goes Behind the Scenes From Gcheung28 on Divergent Wiki. Check out this behind the scenes featurette from the upcoming Insurgent movie! ---- John Rhys Davies Joins Cast of Shannara From Asnow89 on Shannara Wikia. John Rhys-Davies will be playing King Eventine in the upcoming Shannara T.V. show. Read more about the casting here! ---- Zodiac Beginnings From Asnow89 on Zodiac Wikia. Check out this fun summary about Romina Russell's latest Y.A. book! ---- Ellie Goulding on the Fifty Shades of Grey Soundtrack From Big Brother 99 on Fifty Shades of Grey Wikia. Another song for the soundtrack...read more here! ---- Photos of Mia in Fifty Shades Released From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. New photos of Mia Grey in the upcoming Fifty Shades of Grey film! ---- December 2014 New Insurgent Photos From Big Brother 99 on Wikia Books. New Insurgent photos were just released...check it out! ---- Paper Towns as a movie! From Ipaintedafish on John Green Wikia. Read all about the new cast of Paper Towns, the movie based on the book by John Green! ---- Insurgent Previews From Big Brother 99 on Wikia Books. Check out this complete archive of all of the Insurgent teaser trailers and official trailers! ---- 2014 Books Turned Into Films From Asnow89 on Year in Fandom. Want a list of the best book to film adaptations from 2014? Look no further! ---- Review Vicious (Pretty Little Liars) From Fearless Diva on Pretty Little Liars Wiki. Did you read the latest Pretty Little Liars novel? Write your review of the book in the comments! ---- Jennifer Lawrence Breaks Into the Charts with The Hanging Tree From Alwaysmore2hear on The Hunger Games Wiki. Jennifer Lawrence breaks the charts with The Hanging Tree song from Mockingjay...check it out! ---- Which Tris Look Do YOU Prefer? From Big Brother 99 on Divergent Wiki. Which one of Tris' looks from Divergent and Insurgent do you prefer? Vote and discuss now! ---- Read a Deleted Scene from The Jewel From Asnow89 on The Lone City Wikia. Have you heard of the latest YA book series- The Jewel? Read this deleted scene! ---- November 2014 The Hunger Games Timeline From Asnow89 on The Hunger Games. A complete timeline of every event in The Hunger Games book series. ---- Gary Chalk Launches Board Game Kickstarter From LordTBT on Redwall Wiki. Gary Chalk, known for his artwork contributions to the first five Redwall books, has launched a Kickstarter to seek financing for a Lone Wolf board game. Check it out! ---- Game of Thrones Character Tournament From Gcheung28 on Game of Thrones Wiki. Which GoT character will rule them all? VOTE NOW! ---- Fifty Shades of Grey Trailer 2 From Big Brother 99 on Fifty Shades of Grey Wikia. The second trailer is HERE!! Check it out. ---- Poppy Drayon to Star in Shannara Series on MTV From Asnow89 on Shannara Wiki. The MTV show based on the YA series, Shannara, just cast the leading lady! Check it out... ---- Maggie Creates Tarot Cards for The Raven Cycle From Asnow89 on The Raven Boys Wikia. Heard of The Raven Cycle book series? The author created these fun tarot cards to go with it! ---- Lemony Snicket Party Menu From Asnow89 on Lemony Snicket Wiki. A Series of Unfortunate Events will be a T.V. SHOW! To celebrate, host this Lemony Snicket inspired party (recipes included). ---- Fifty Shades of Grey Trailer 2 Sneak Peak From Big Brother 99 on Fifty Shades of Grey Wikia. The new trailer comes out on November 13...check out this teaser now! ---- Ella Purnell Cast in Miss Peregrine Movie From Asnow89 on The Peculiar Children Wikia. Ella Purnell was just cast as Emma in the upcoming Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children movie. ---- October 2014 The Expanse T.V. Cast was Set From Tobiasvl on Expanse Wiki. Expanse by James S. A. Corey is being produced into a T.V. show. The cast was just officially announced...check it out! ---- Insurgent Character Posters Released in 3D From Gcheung28 on Divergent Wiki. New 3D posters for Insurgent by Veronica Roth (the second book in the Divergent series)....check it out! ---- Biblicalapedia and Literature From [Superdadsuper on Biblicalapedia. Read about Biblicalapedia's efforts to revamp their wikia and connect more with the Books Wikia and the Literature Wikia! ---- Review The Sorcerer Heir From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. The Sorcerer Heir (book in The Heir Chronicles) JUST came out. Write your review here! ---- Shadowhunters T.V. Series From Electra_Mak. on Shadowhunters Wiki. Shadowhunters fans! Guess what? The Mortal Instruments is going to be turned into a T.V. Show! Read more about it here... ---- DIY Y.A. Hero Costumes From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Check out our costume guys for Y.A. heroes! Complete with DIY instructions and all.... ---- Halloween Reads for 2014 From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Need a scary or supernatural read for the Halloween season? Check out our top picks! ---- Blood of Olympus Clues Speculation From RuleroftheBisons97 on Camp Half Blood Wiki. Check out all of Rick Riordan's clues for his upcoming book, The Blood of Olympus! ---- Dumbo was Cast in The 5th Wave From Asnow89 on The 5th Wave. We have our Dumbo! Tong Revolori (from The Grand Budapest Hotel) was officially cast in the upcoming The 5th Wave movie. ---- September 2014 New Prequel for The Maze Runner From Kate.moon on Maze Runner Wikia. James Dashner is writing the second prequel to Maze Runner! ---- Margo Roth Spiegelman was cast in Paper Towns From Asnow89 on John Green Wikia. Cara Delevingne was cast as Margo Roth Spiegelman in John Green's Paper Towns. Read more about it here! ---- Guards of the Shadowlands Giveaway From Asnow89 on Guards of the Shadowlands Wikia. Win a KINDLE by entering this week's contest. Check it out here! ---- NEW Mockingjay Part 1 Official Trailer From Gcheung28 on The Hunger Games. The Mockingjay Part 1 trailer is finally here. Hold back your tears! ---- An Imperial Affliction Sweepstakes From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. What is the book that rocks your world? Your version of An Imperial Affliction? Enter our Twitter contest to win... ---- New Katniss Poster for Mockingjay Part 1 From Asnow89 on The Hunger Games Wikia. Check out the latest Katniss Everdeen poster for Mockingjay:Part 1! ---- Holly Black Counts Down the Days to The Iron Trial From Asnow89 on The Magisterium Wiki. Holly Black counts down the days to her and Cassie Clare's upcoming book- THE IRON TRIAL! ---- New Harry Potter Covers From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Check out the latest Harry Potter cover artwork! ---- August 2014 First Major Adult Role Casted in The 5th Wave From Gcheung28 on The 5th Wave. Liev Schreiber was cast in the first adult role in the upcoming The 5th Wave movie. Read about it here! ---- Preview The Maze Runner Soundtrack From Gcheung28 on The Maze Runner Wikia. Preview the soundtrack for The Maze Runner now! ---- Celestina Warbeck From Gcheung28 on Harry Potter Wikia. Read all the new details on Celestina Warbeck, a character from the Harry Potter world. ---- The Secret Circle Reboot From M.J. Daniels on Wikia Books. Help Night World fans in their campaign to get Netflix to create a The Secret Circle reboot! ---- Ringer Cast in The 5th Wave From Asnow89 on The 5th Wave. Ringer, in The 5th Wave, was finally cast for the upcoming movie. Maika Monroe will play her! ---- New Shadowhunter Short Stories From Gcheung28 on Shadowhunters Wiki. The tentative story titles were JUST released for Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy series. Spoiler alert! ---- The Hunger Games Mockingjay Character Posters From Gcheung28 on The Hunger Games. Check out the latest character posters for the next The Hunger Games movie! ---- The Maze Runner GIFs From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. Check out this fun The Maze Runner gifs from the latest trailer! ---- July 2014 Mockingjay Part 1 Trailer Breakdown From Gcheung28 on The Hunger Games. Check out this complete breakdown for the latest The Hunger Games trailer! There might be a few things you missed... ---- Divergent Deleted Scene: Edward's Attack From Gcheung28 on Divergent Wiki. Check out this DELETED SCENE from the Divergent movie. Beware, it's intense! ---- Fifty Shades of Grey Trailer Released From Big Brother 99 on Fifty Shades of Grey Wikia. The Fifty Shades of Grey trailer was just released this week. Check it out! ---- Divergent Cast Faction Quiz From Big Brother 99 on Divergent Wiki. The Divergent cast was asked by RottenTomato's with the one question about what 'faction' they'd belong in. Check out these fun videos! ---- Paige from The Bone Season From Olik008 on The Bone Season Wiki. User Olik008 tells us why she loves Paige from The Bone Season and which actresses she could see playing Paige! ---- The Summer I Turned Pretty Series Review From 1luvmunro on Wikia Books. User 1luvmunro tells you why she absolutely loves this series by Jenny Han! ---- Casting News for Ben and Evan from The 5th Wave From Asnow89 on The 5th Wave Wikia. Ben and Evan were just cast in The 5th Wave! Read the article to find out more details... ---- Thomas Jane to Star as Miller in Expanse TV Series From Tobiasvl on Expanse Wiki. Thomas Jane will star as Detective Miller in the upcoming Sci-Fi T.V. series based on the Expanse book series. ---- One Republic & The Giver Music Video From Asnow89 on The Giver Wikia. Check out the latest Giver trailer featuring One Republic's new song! ---- Allegiant Part 1 Film Gets the Maze Runner Writer From Gcheung28 on Divergent Wiki. Noah Oppenheim (The Maze Runner screenwriter) will be adapting the third book in Veronica Roth's YA series. ---- Why You Should Read Night World From M.J. Daniels on Wikia Books. Read about what Night World is all about, WHY you should read it, and check out related wikis! ---- My Choosing Ceremony for Divergent From Big Brother 99 on Divergent Wiki. Read about what this user's story would be like if he were a character in Divergent! ---- June 2014 Night World Film Adapation From M.J. Daniels on Nightworld Wiki. M.J. Daniels discusses why Night World would be an amazing movie/T.V. series...check it out! ---- Percy Jackson's Greek Gods Official Discussion From SayuriDarling on Camp Half Blood Wiki. The preview of Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson's Greek Gods book just came out...discuss it here! ---- Should there be a Gallagher Girls movie? From Valerie_Rose on Gallagher Girls Wikia. Should there be a Gallagher Girls book to film adaptation? Discuss it here! ---- Michael Vey Trivia From MattWilliams247 on Michael Vey Wikia. Take this user generated trivia quiz on the Michael Vey book series! ---- Ruin and Rising Release Date From Asnow89 on Shadow and Bone Wikia. The third book in The Grisha Trilogy by Leigh Bardugo was JUST released. Check it out here! ---- Orbit to Publish Three More Novels in The Expanse Series From Tobiasvl on Expanse Wiki. Orbit Books has announced that they've acquired the rights to three more novels in the Expanse series. That makes nine books total in the series! ---- The Books Network Launched From Corey Chambers on Wikia Books. Check out the all new Books Network- a place where book admins can come together to affiliate, prevent vandalism, and more! ---- The Mortal Instruments Review From Tiffanyb137 on Shadowhunters Wiki. TEXT ---- New The Giver Trailer From Asnow89 on The Giver Wikia. Check out this brand new trailer for the upcoming The Giver movie, starring Meryl Streep! ---- The Fault in Our Stars Premiere Party Menu From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. Check out these fun themed recipes for the movie premiere of The Fault in Our Stars! ---- New Short Story Collection by Cassandra Clare From Gcheung28 on Shadowhunters Wiki. Cassandra Clare is publishing another short story collection centered around Simon Lewis (one of our favorites from The Mortal Instruments). Check out the details here! ---- May 2014 Syfy Picks up Expanse TV Series From Tobiasvl on Expanse Wiki. James S.A. Corey's book series, The Expanse, was just picked up by Syfy to be turned into a T.V. series. Read more here... ---- Review Cassie Clare's latest book From Redwall64 on the Shadowhunters Wiki. Are you a fan of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare? Her latest book JUST came out- join in on the chat! ---- The Fault in Our Stars Pre-Movie Discussions From Ipaintedafish on The Fault in Our Stars Wiki. Are you ready for the TFIOS movie premiere next week? Discuss your expectations, hopes, fears, and MORE here! ---- Mini Review of Delirium From Chloepenguins on Delirium Wiki. Check out this review of Lauren Oliver's book- Delirium! ---- Ed Sheeran's New Song for The Fault in Our Stars From Ipaintedafish on The Fault in Our Stars Wiki. ---- The Fault in Our Stars Magazine Debut From Asnow89 on The Fault in Our Stars Wikia. TFIOS stars are featured on this week's Entertainment Weekly! Check it out... ---- Spring Reading List From Asnow89 on Wikia Books. What books should you read this Spring? Asnow89 covers new releases, classics, and more! ---- Anne of Green Gables: A Closer Look From SusannahWithAnH on The Anne of Green Gables Wiki. Take a closer look at Nan and Di Blythe in Anne of Green Gables. ---- Category:Home Archive